Kasumi And The Ouran Host Club
by SilverDolphin95
Summary: When Kasumi Suzuki, Haruhi's cousin, joins Ouran Academy she becomes a regular guest to the Host Club. Could this possible be because she has a crush on one or more of the Hosts?


**Chapter 1: Meeting the famous Hitachiin Twins**

_Dear Diary,  
><em>_Today is my mothers 2nd Anniversary away from us here on earth. My cousin Haruhi and her father, reluctantly, came by my house for a memorial. You see, my mother was Ryoji, Haruhi's father's, sister. So in a way he's my uncle even though neither him nor Haruhi contacts often, I still know if I was in trouble I could count on them.  
><em>_So any way, when they came, Haruhi was dressed in a school uniform. Haruhi is as far as I remember, a first year in high school. I believe she goes to Ouran Academy which should be my new high school come the next term. I am transferring due to my father moving his business back here to Japan. Haruhi seemed kinda down.  
><em>_On with the good news... Haruhi was telling me about this sort of Host Club held at her school. She was telling me all about the other people in it. She told me about a Tamaki Souh, who is the 'Princely' type, a set of twins called Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin who are the 'Devilish, Twincest' type, "Honey" who is a 'loli-shota' type although she mentioned him being the oldest, "Mori" the 'Wild' type and Kyoya the 'cool' type. She also said she was pretending to be a boy and her type was apparently the 'normal' type.  
><em>_Ouran Academy seems weird, I can't wait to start next term.  
><em>_Sayounara  
><em>_~Kasumi.._

_Well_, I thought as I got dressed one morning,_ time for my first day in class...um... 1A_. That's Haruhi-san's class. Cool, atleast I'll know one I was ready, I went down, had breakfast and headed for the car. The family driver was there ready to go and all by the time I got to him. I climbed into the car and with that, began my first day at Ouran Academy. To be completely honest, I was scared. Nervous, to be percise. I'm not that great with first impressions and so, I was afraid everyone in the school would get the wrong idea about me.

We reached the school early enough and at the same time Haruhi-san was arriving also. I got out of the car and walked over to her."Good morning Haruhi-san." I said walking behind her. "Good morning." said Haruhi as she turned around to face me. She smiled slightly when she saw who it was calling her."Kasumi-san, you never told me the last time we met you were starting here." "I wanted it to be a surprise," I replied grinning. "It certainly is a surprise, what class are you joining?" "Well..." I said as I got out the piece of paper which had my classes on it. " Class 1A. Or so it says." "That's my class, I'll show you around. I'm glad that you're going to get to met Hikaru-san and Kaoru-san, they're in 1A too." She said grabbing my arm and pulling me along to the class.

When we arrived, two guys came over to Haruhi-san. I was confused when they just smiled and greeted her. "Guys, this is Kasumi-san, my cousin." She said motioning to me."Kasumi-san, these are..." She motioned to the one on our left,"Kaoru-san." then she motioned to the one on our right, "And Hikaru-san." "Nice to meet you." I put out my hand to shake theirs but was dragged to 4 desks down the back. "You too, now, to get to know each other better wanna play a game of 'Which one is Hikaru'?" They said in unison. I shrugged and got a glance at them before they switched places over and over again. "So, which one is Hikaru and which is Kaoru?" They said in unison yet again. I looked at them both and pointed to the one on my left. "Thats Kaoru and your.." Pointing to the other one I said, "Hikaru." Haruhi grinned. "She doesn't even know you too long and she can point out the differences." "How did you do that?" Kaoru asked me. "The looks in your eyes, Kaoru has a bit more of a twinkle in his." I replied. The two just looked at each other and they looked back at me. "Wait til the guys in the Host Club hear about you. Noone outside of the club has been able to tell us apart." Hikaru said.


End file.
